On Leash
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: In modern day AU, there exist a man wrapped around the fingers of a healing saint.


Title: On Leash

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Kenja no Mago / Magi's Grandson

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

A/N: This is a modern day setting, and I wanted to have another AU on the fandom, hoping to have your kind consideration on my AU and plot.

SgtInu out.

* * *

"Let me ask Sicily first." And the said Hero's friends had to turn disappointed slapping their face with their palms, Tony, Julius, Thor, Gus and Mark.

"Man, your relationship is clearly run by a woman." Shin shook his head with a snort and marched his way to the infirmary division of the Military base, on his way men and women in uniform saluted to his direction with respect.

Arriving at the building, he went straight to his fiancée's office and went to meet her there, "Hi, love." He greeted her with a kiss which she returned.

"Hi, what brings you here?" she smiled.

"About that, the boys wanted to go out and have a drink, and I just came to ask you if its okay?" she giggled while nurses and other female doctor stared at the popular couple at their base in amusement.

"You don't have to ask me about anything, you are free to go as you want." She replied pinching his nose.

"I know… but you how I am and bad decisions and I made bad decisions!" He stated and she laughed whole heartedly.

"Alright, it's fine that you go, but promise me to be a responsible drinker, you are driving and I want you to come back home safe, do you understand?" she poked the tip of his nose and he gave a warm smile.

"Alright, I was expecting you to say no since I want to stay home after work but there is no helping it." He sighed and she giggled.

"We heard that!" complained by the boys and they went ahead to some pub.

As the boys went ahead Sicily was pulled by her friends Lyn, Yuri, Maria, Olivia and Alice, and asked her juicy questions about their relationship since they finally moved in together and acting like newlyweds, however their lady friends does not notice she is the one holding the leash to her man.

Their little talk proceeded down to the couple's new home, it was a nice property, big two storey house, well secured by all devices designed by her fiancé, well maintained front and backyard, and the interior design of the house were well furnished and matches the couple's personality, the girls were all interested to know details until it was late and now decided to make dinner, the servants and the butler were all assisting the girls at their cooking session and Sicily who is now well familiar to them lets them join the conversations.

It was until, "I'm home!" the girls saw their friend change expression and she looked like she won the lottery and bounded to the living room where Shin is, "Hey, honey." He greeted with a kiss again and she giggled.

"You're back early, which is good." She nodded and sounded like a possessive wife.

"I did one bottle, I'm a good boy." He teased and she laughed playfully pinching his cheeks.

"At least I don't have to get you from where you passed out." She teased back.

"You're still wearing heels, let's go and change, or else you'll have sore feet later." He said worriedly and she smiled at his concern, they headed upstairs and their friends who were actually present were all in teasing manner and hid from the kitchen, the boys who entered and wasn't noticed by Sicily followed the girls and started to raid what they were cooking for dinner.

"What are they taking so long?" Maria finally complained when the head maid Makina giggled and gave a knowing look.

"Master Merlin will certainly be delighted to know there will be great grandchildren coming before marriage~" teased by Gus.

"You know, your highness, you're the only one moving slow…" said Thor and Julius nodded, "Miss, Elly had been lonely for quite a while and blaming it all to Captain Shin." He added and Gus now felt guilty.

And finally Shin came down with Sicily in matching theme of clothes which was cute, they shared dinner and few talks until the boys decided to tease their friend a little and put a little teasing blame on to his soon-to-be-wife and they were all surprised that he will turn on them when it comes to his future missus, and the boys decided not to do it again, "Boy, your man is wrapped around your fingers, any tips?" Olivia asked in amusement and Mark sweated a little.

The girls shared few laughter until it was time to leave the couple at peace.

The next day, they were all reporting in duty until, "Shin?" Sicily smiling with her grim look and Shin the Demon soldier and king of the battlefield trembling in feat of a certain medical saint showing him a magazine with his photo in it.

"I can explain, and in my defense, that's a fake photo, since when did I have a tattoo? You know every inch of my body and you know there is none." She finally blushed remembering the fact, however it made her even embarrassed when they interpreted she knows every inch of his body, he sported a big grin, "Well?" he asked.

"Fine I believe you." She sighed, "But how did they?"

"The same question that I got when I saw that yesterday, also, after I finish my meeting with Boss Bean, I'll spend some time at your office." He winked and their friends who were also present rolled their eyes.

"And here they are flirting again." Sighed by Gus.

~END~


End file.
